Who dunnit
by Francis 24crazy
Summary: When Jack is shot, Chloe is framed for it, but someone out there is the true villian, please leave comments.


**Who Dunnit.**

**It was just after 11.00pm, but Jack still had a lot of work to do.**

**He was after a rough day, following terrible arguments, with many of his co workers, and staff, all over him treating them badly, and with no respect. But for some reason, Jack didn't practically care, because after all he had been through in his life, he just wanted to treat them, the way that he wanted to, not because he didn't like them, but it was just how he felt.**

**He decided to take a break, and get some coffee, to keep him going, so he left his office, and walked towards the canteen.**

**After about five minutes, he headed back to his office, feeling more awake.**

**As he entered his office, he heard the sound of a door closing, and it caused him, to look out of the door, the faint sound of footsteps, could also be heard.**

**Jack wasn't aware, that there was anyone else working late, but he decided to investigate.**

'**Hello', is someone there?**

**No response**

'**Hello? He called again.**

**That's when he saw the masked person.**

'**Who are you?' **

**Bang, Bang, and Jack fell to the floor, with two bullets in his chest.**

**A second later, the person was gone.**

**Bill was driving to C.T.U, to have a word with Jack, about his behaviour.**

**He pulled into the car park, and headed inside.**

**It was very quiet, and there seemed to be nobody around.**

**As he went around the corner however, the grim sight came upon him.**

**Jack lying in a pool of blood, his blood.**

**Bill raced to his side, and examined the wound, which had let a vast amount of blood escape.**

**Pulling out his phone, he dialled for a ambulance.**

**Chloe's phone rang just after 12.00am, and because she hated being woken up, she answered it with an angry tone.**

**Chloe it's Bill.**

**Bill, I don't care if Tom Cruise has hijacked the White House, I'm not coming in now.**

**Jack's been shot.**

**She nearly fell out of bed.**

**My God, is he ok?**

**He's critical, but I called an ambulance, and they got him in just in time.**

**I'm on my way, and with that, she hung up.**

**Please God, let him be OK, was all she could think of.**

**Many people, were standing over Jack's bedside, unsure if he would pull through or not.**

**Soon after, the police arrived to take statements, and hopefully talk to Jack, who they believed had seen his assailant.**

**Many people were nervous, scared and shocked.**

**Whoever did this would do whatever it took, to cover up what they did.**

**The next morning.**

**Ok, we still need to get, a statement, from, Bauer's daughter, Tony Almedia, and Chloe O Brien, two of his co workers.**

**Do you think it's wise to question his daughter?**

**Yes of course, at this point everyone is a suspect.**

**Fine, I'll get them in here, in ten minutes.**

**Later.**

**Chloe was nervous, first someone had tried to kill Jack, and now she was about to be interviewed in connection with it.**

**Miss O Brien.**

**Yes, she answered, slightly scared.**

**This way please.**

**As soon as she sat down on the chair, the questions began.**

**Where were you when you discovered Mr Bauer had been shot?**

**I was at home in bed asleep, I got a phone call from Bill Buchanan, at C.T.U.**

**Were you surprised?**

**Of course I was, I never thought anyone, would want to harm him.**

**But Chloe was beginning to struggle with her answers, and found it difficult, to say the right things.**

**She was finally relieved when it was over.**

**Thank you, Miss O Brien, we'll contact you if we need anymore information.**

**Chloe didn't waste anytime in leaving.**

**She just hoped that Jack would wake up, and identify the shooter.**

**But Chloe's statement, wasn't enough to please the police.**

**Seeing cracks in her story, the police decided to issue a search warrant for Chloe's house.**

**Chloe was stunned the next day, when six Police officers, came to her house.**

**Miss O Brien, we have a warrant, to search your house, for anything that might relate to Jack Bauer's shooting.**

**Fine, just don't trash the place, Chloe replied**

**After half an hour of searching, the police had found nothing incriminating, until.**

**Sir, you need to see this.**

**Chloe went to have a look for herself, and to her absolute horror, she found herself staring at a gun, that had been found underneath the floorboards.**

**I've never seen this gun before.**

**But the officers were eventually able to prove that this was the gun that shot Jack, and to even more shock Chloe's fingerprints were all over it.**

**The lead officer had seen enough.**

**Chloe O Brien, your under arrest for the attempted murder, of Jack Bauer.**

**Chloe was led away in handcuffs, and tears.**

**Everyone at C.T.U was trying to get on with their work, despite what had happened.**

**Tony, Michelle, and Kim were the most upset.**

**Kim kept fearing that her father would never wake up, and what made her feel worse was the fact that the person responsible could be in this building.**

**A few minutes later Chase came running through the front door, with news he had just heard.**

**Chloe's been arrested for shooting Jack.**

**What? Asked a shocked Michelle.**

**Apparently they found a gun in her house, the one the police believe was used in the shooting.**

**Bill interrupted their discussion.**

**Tony get down there now, she talks no one without a lawyer.**

**Only seconds later Tony and Chase were heading for the police station.**

**Chloe was crying in her holding cell, accused of trying to kill her friend, one of her closest friends. This couldn't be happening to her, it had to be a mistake, or even as she thought of it, a setup.**

**The lead detective walked shortly afterwards.**

**Sit, he ordered pointing to the chair.**

**Chloe wasn't willing to refuse.**

**So Miss O Brien, care to tell me why you wanted to kill Jack Bauer?**

**I didn't try to, I'm being set up, you have to believe me, I care about Jack, and if you think I did this, well your wrong.**

**We have a gun, with your prints on it explain that.**

**I don't know, how that happened, I've never seen that weapon before today.**

**In your apartment, hidden until you could dispose of it.**

**No, I didn't hide it, I didn't try to dispose of it, I was nowhere near C.T.U that night.**

**Well then, who can prove that?**

**I don't know, Chloe shouted.**

**The phone rang, and the detective answered it.**

**After putting it down, he stood up.**

**I have to step out for a few minutes, if I was you I would consider what to say next.**

**Mr Almedia, you need to calm down, because this won't help you or Miss O Brien.**

**She doesn't have to talk without a lawyer.**

**She'll get her lawyer, but we need to know some things first.**

**But Tony, and Chase were not going to see their friend being wrongly accused of attempted murder.**

**No she stays quiet, until she gets a lawyer, we'll have one for her soon, and when Jack Bauer wakes up, he'll identify the real shooter, and he'll be outraged at what you have done.**

**We're just doing our job sir, and we can't be wronged for that.**

**Yes but she didn't do it, replied Chase.**

**You don't know, you think she didn't do it.**

**We want to see her.**

**Not possible now, when were finished questioning her, you can.**

**Meanwhile.**

**The doctor walked into Jack's room, and was shocked to see him awake.**

**Mr Bauer, you've woken up, do you know where you are.**

**Jack was very weak, but managed a faint no.**

**Your in hospital, you've been shot, but your going to be fine.**

**She then went out to another doctor.**

**Call the police, and tell them that Jack Bauer has woken up.**

**As soon as Chloe had finished being questioned, she expected to be released on bail, but to her surprise, she was told she was being kept in over night.**

**How long will I be kept here?**

**Until we believe we can let you go.**

**Please escort her to the cells.**

**Chloe was then led shacking towards her cell.**

**That's impossible, yelled Jack.**

**She's been arrested, but we're doing everything we can to prove her innocence, Bill stated **

**Get the cops in here now, and I'll tell them she didn't do this.**

**That won't work Jack, Bill replied.**

**Jack tried to get up, much to Bill and Tony's shock, who tried to keep him down.**

**Jack what are you…, but Jack cut him off.**

**I'm discharging myself, so I can prove that Chloe didn't shoot me.**

**You can't Jack, Bill said trying to get Jack to cooperate.**

**But he wasn't listening.**

**Chloe's my friend, and I won't see her going to jail, for something she didn't do.**

**He turned to Tony, will you help me?**

**Tony thought about it, before saying yes.**

**OK. Lets find the real person responsible.**

**Over the next week, C.T.U were working on everything, they could to find some sort of lead, but results went nowhere.**

**DNA had been colleted at the shooting area, and was being examined by forensics.**

**Jack was struggling but doing much better, still he didn't want to give up looking for the truth.**

**He couldn't help, but think about poor Chloe, locked up for attempted murder, his attempted murder.**

_**I'll get you out of there Chloe, I promise.**_

**Hey Jack, we have something.**

**What? show me, Jack replied. **

**We got a DNA match on this man, looks like we could have a lead.**

**Who is he?**

**Richard Myers.**

**Ok what do we know about him.**

**He was involved in an armed robbery, about two years ago, but he got off because of lack of evidence.**

**Could this be the guy responsible.**

**Quite possibly, we'll know more soon.**

**Later.**

**Jack was visiting Chloe, in prison, and she looked strong, but he could tell it was an act.**

**Chloe you'll be out of here soon, we found a lead.**

**This cheered Chloe up a lot.**

**I can't take much more here Jack.**

**I know just hang tight, and this will be over soon.**

**A few minutes later Chloe was escorted back to her cell, and Jack was hoping the next time he saw her, she would be free.**

**That night Jack and Tony were able to learn of Myers's last know address. They were now on there way, to investigate.**

**Look Jack, maybe you shouldn't go in there, I mean this guy tried to kill you, and you don't want to give him a second chance.**

**I can handle it, Jack replied not really caring about what might or might not happen.**

**He has a dodgy background.**

**I know well we're going to find out everything he knows, no matter what we have to do.**

**Fine just watch your back, was Tony's final comment.**

**The building was run down, and looked like a place where not even a dog would hide out.**

**We have back up right.**

**Ya Chase is standing by with a team, he won't come unless he needs to.**

**Ok lets get this son of a bitch.**

**Michelle what's Jack and Tony position?, Bill asked**

**There on the third floor of the building, nothing so far.**

**We need to be prepared, for whatever happens.**

**I know, but according to this building plan, no one owns this building.**

**But someone might like to hide out in it.**

**Have Chase and his team patrol the bottom floor, and wait for Jack's orders.**

**As Jack and Tony patrolled the top floor, they were distracted by the sound of noises, They reminded Jack of the noises he had heard the night he had been shot.**

**Next thing, gun shots erupted, the first of which struck Tony in the chest, sending him down the flight of stairs, while Jack was forced to duck behind the wall, as the hostile kept firing.**

**Federal agent drop your weapon.**

**But that was only met with more gunfire.**

**Jack took a deep breath, and moved.**

**He fired three rounds into the hostile's chest killing him, before spinning around, and dropping another hostile, with a shot to the head.**

**Jack then ran down the stairs, and went for Tony, who was trying to stand up.**

**You ok?**

**Ya fine, went off the vest.**

**We need to move, we're sitting ducks here.**

**Tony pulled out his walkie.**

**Chase were are you?**

**No reply.**

**Chase dammit, get up here now.**

**They were forced to duck into another corner, when more gunmen appeared.**

**Waiting for the right moment, Jack and Tony came out shooting.**

**Drop your weapons now.**

**Another man had appeared behind them.**

**They both did as told, and they then found themselves staring at the man they had been looking for.**

**Jack Bauer and Tony Almedia, nice to meet you, I'm Richard Myers.**

**So you shot me? Jack asked.**

**Well you shot my sister, so I was just returning the deed.**

**Your sister? Tony asked surprised.**

**You remember Nina, don't you?**

**My god your Nina Myers's brother.**

**Yes, and ever since you killed her, I've been waiting for my revenge.**

**Do you know what she did.**

**Yes and she was wrong to do that, but she didn't deserve to be murdered like that.**

**How did you find out, it was me.**

**Through an old friend of yours Jack.**

**Jack and Tony turned around, and found themselves staring, at the man responsible for the Cordillera Virus threat.**

**It was Stephen Saunders. **

**Stephen, your alive, Jack said.**

**Jack and Tony were both shocked at the sight, of a man they believed dead.**

**You never thought that I might have actually survived.**

**So how did you survive, Tony asked him.**

**After I was shot, the doctors kept trying to revive me, even though you all believed me to be dead. They managed to succeed, and they decided to keep it a secret, so that I could be interrogated, by agents to find out about my terrorists connections. Only the doctors, who revived me, and three C.I.A agents knew I was alive.**

**Then what?**

**I was rescued by a cell working for me, and the people who knew I was alive, were killed.**

**So what do you want? Jack asked. **

**Revenge.**

**For what.**

**Destroying my plans, and turning my daughter against me.**

**We were trying to save this country, that virus would have killed millions.**

**Yes, I was doing it for a good cause, and you changed all that.**

**Why's he involved Tony asked, pointing to Myers.**

**I located him, and told him that Jack was responsible, for Nina's death, and he decided to join my plan in killing you.**

**So you framed Chloe?**

**Well she was the reason that Nina ended up at C.T.U, after she stopped that computer worm that Nina unleashed.**

**How did Chloe prints end up on the gun.**

**We managed to obtain her fingerprints, from a file of hers and we planted it on the gun, after she went to the hospital to see you we planted it in her apartment. **

**So you're hear to finish the job?**

**Yes we are.**

**Jack decided to take a chance, and he dived for one of the hostile's weapons.**

**Tony also moved, and tackled Myers to the ground.**

**Jack shot the nearest hostile, and then pushed another one over the stairs .**

**Saunders bolted for the door, with Jack in hot pursuit, while Tony tried to restrain Myers .**

**Stephen stop it's over, but Saunders turned and fired a shot at Jack.**

**The chase continued down the hallway, with Jack and Saunders trading gunshots, as they came to a window.**

**Jack tried to shoot Saunders, but when he pulled the trigger, all he got was a click.**

**Saunders smiled, say hello to your wife Jack as he pointed his gun at Jack.**

**Jack down now.**

**Jack ducked as Chase fired a shot, through Saunders's neck.**

**Jack then ran at him and tackled him, which caused him to fall out of the window.**

**He looked out at Saunders lying dead, on the ground.**

**He turned to Chase.**

**Thank you Chase.**

**Just then a final hostile appeared behind them, but Tony appeared and blew his head off. **

**You guys ok?**

**Ya were fine, where's Myers ?**

**Myers? Asked Chase.**

**Richard Myers, Nina's sister, he and Saunders framed Chloe, for shooting me.**

**I managed to catch him., we can get the truth out of him.**

**Jack walked into the next room, and faced Myers.**

**OK if you give me what I want, which is a confession about what you and Saunders did, then I will do my very best to get you a pardon for your crimes.**

**So my sister gets no justice.**

**She was a traitor to this country, and I shot her self defence, so you can be angry at me all you want, or you can tell the truth, and be free.**

**Fine, she wasn't worth it anyway, he said.**

**2 days later. **

**After a long statement, Myers was pardoned and Chloe was released.**

**She looked broken down as she left the prison to be met by Jack and Chase.**

**You must have risked your lives to get the truth.**

**Yes we did, we'd do anything for you Chloe, Jack replied.**

**Well then if that's true, you can take me to dinner, because I couldn't stand that prison food, oh and buy me a new laptop.**

**Same old Chloe, Jack replied as he shared a smile with her.**

**Right so dinner at Macdonald's then.**

**Oh come on, something better than that, Chloe begged. **

**Well then lets see what we can do.**

**They then drove off, pleased with what they had done.**

**The End.**

**By Francis Condon.**


End file.
